Servitude
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Kagome was an orphan who led a semi normal life until the vampire Sesshomaru showed up at her job one night and turned her world upside down. Now, bound to him by a contract of servitude, she just can't seem to catch a break. As if the human world wasn't hard enough without the supernatural world causing problems too.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've had time to write anything so I'm gonna throw a new idea out there and see how you all like it. I was originally going to write this for something else, but I figured that I would give Kag/Sessh a shot and see where it got me...So go ahead and R&R and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my works and my ideas...as horrible as they may be sometimes lol**

Chapter 1: The First Night

A head of raven hair swayed in the wind behind the girl who was running as fast as she could through the streets, heading towards the school building that was just up the hill in front of her. Her lungs burned and her legs ached from how far and how long she had been running. A pair of blue eyes widened when she looked back and saw that the guys who were chasing her were closing in. 'Just a little farther' she repeated in her head and willed her legs to pump harder.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was 17 and attended Tomoya High. Chasing her were 2 students from Tokyo Academy, her rival school. Students from both had never gotten along very well and the academy made it a habit to pick on the regular highschoolers. Most of the other Tomoya students kept their distance from the academy students, but Kagome was different and could never run from a good chance to harass the academy. After all, they acted too stuck up for her taste and needed to be brought down a peg or two.

The academy was filled with the rich kids whose parents owned companies or were lawyers and doctors. They were the types of stuck up kids that knew they were rich acted like it to. They all drove fancy cars and bragged on their parent's dimes. Tomoya was public so the people were more down to earth and Kagome preferred it that way. Rich kids were too easy to piss off in her book, which was probably why she enjoyed it so much.

Though, today was different. She was only running because her home room teacher had threatened her with a week of detention if she was late again. And Kagome already hated being at school, she didn't want to be here after it ended for detention.

"Why don't you get back here and fight bitch!" one of the boys yelled.

She laughed. "Sorry guys. I don't have time to play with you pussies today."

The school gates came into view and she had never been more happier than to see her favorite security guards standing at the front gates. Being an orphan, Kagome never got along well with the other students. She stuck more to the security. Her dad had been a cop and she wanted to follow in his footsteps one day.

"Higurashi you better not be late." one of the guards yelled when he noticed her heading for the building.

She smiled and waved. "I'm trying not to, but I got some baggage. Handle the blokes will ya!"

The security smiled and nodded as they let the girl run past them and then stepped in the way to stop the two boys chasing her. "Alright you two, you know the rules. No farther for the lot of ya."

Kagome smirked as she could hear the cursing of the two boys trapped at the gate. She made her way into the building and wiped some of the sweat from her head, sighing. That was more taxing than she intended for it to be.

Looking at her watch, she saw that she still had a little time to get to her locker and grab her things, so she headed in that direction. Opening her locker, she took out her books and placed them in her bag and then smiled at the image of her parents she had hanging in there.

Kagome hated school and everything about it, but if it wasn't for the fact that she needed it to become a cop, she would have dropped out a long time ago. It held no interest to her, the people were boring and a nuisance, and there wasn't much else in her life that she had any desire to want to do. She only preferred this school cause the people weren't as stuck up as her other option. Closing the door, she quickly fixed her hair as best she could and made her way through the halls and towards her first class.

Oh how she longed for the days when she could just go to once class a day, nap, and then eat some cookies. Times were simpler then. Moving from class to class was just annoying and put Kagome in the mix of her fellow classmates more than she wanted to be. It wasn't like any of them wanted to be around her either from how they acted.

Ever since she started school, she was considered the 'weird girl' or the outcast. She wasn't as talkative as the other students, she didn't have any interest in the latest band or none of that, she didn't date the guys, didn't gossip with the girls, and she didn't care for what fashion was or wasn't in. Her fitted jeans and her T-shirts did her fine. No, she didn't fit in much here, but at least they kept their words to themselves and didn't try to bully her. They all knew how bad that would only end for them.

The bell rung just as she walked into her first class, which was English. She took her seat at the back of the class and next to the window. It was relaxing to imagine her freedom whenever the teacher started to bore her, which was often.

"Welcome. I trust that everyone completed their reading assignment and is ready for the test?" Ms. Londell, a thin, middle aged woman with honey blonde hair asked. She had brown eyes and a genuine smile that reached them. Amongst the seniors, she was considered the most attractive and the nicest of the teachers in the whole school. As boring as she could be, Kagome actually liked her.

"How nice to see that you made it on time today." the teacher commented when she noticed her.

"Thank you ma'am." Kagome smiled. Ms. Londell was also the only teacher who seemed to take notice to her. She was the only one who went through trouble to make sure to 'persuade' Kagome to come to school. She would have come anyway, but she enjoyed the game of cat and mouse the teacher and she played still.

The teacher proceeded to pass out the test and everyone got quiet. Kagome glanced at her paper for all of a second before she just decided to answer all of the questions randomly and turn her paper over, signaling that she was done.

Sure, if she had to guess, she was probably the smartest kid in the whole damn school, but sometimes, it was better to keep attention, good or bad, off of her so she purposely only did just well enough to pass.

The day carried as normal and Kagome was more than happy to finally get out of school When the bell rang, she was the first one out of the building and heading towards the bar she worked at. Yea, she was too young, but being the daughter of a famous cop gave her some leverage sometimes.

Her father had known the barkeeper for years and he knew and understood Kagome's situation, so he was more than willing to give her a hand and let her make a little extra money. She was great help and the customers loved her.

"Evening Mr. Smith." Kagome greeted entering the bar. 'Sky Down' had been open for years and Mr. Smith had a bunch a regulars and hardly any trouble. They all respected him too much and on the rare occasions when a new comer did come in and was looking for trouble, Kagome was right there to kick them out.

"How was school?" Mr. Smith smiled.

"Shitty like any other day." was her serious, but playful reply. "I'll be on the floor in a second." she said and exited to the back room to get into her uniform.

The uniform for her was a white button up that showed off plenty of cleavage and a tight fitting black skirt that stop just below her bottom. It was kind of revealing, but Kagome was proud of her body and had no problem showing it off. Besides, it got her more tips as long as everyone understood look and don't touch.

She made her way back out onto the floor and stopped for some small talk with the bartender. Being a Friday night, things would pick up pretty fast after the doors opened.

"So, any news on that kid?" Kagome asked.

Scott was a relatively young tender, being only 25, and he was married and his wife was pregnant with their first son. He was so ecstatic he had come to work and showed everyone the ultrasound pictures. "She's due any day now." he smiled.

"That's awesome. Bet you're on edge." she said and took one of the olives he was laying out for the drinks.

"You should know the answer to that...So, when are you going to settle down with a nice guy?"

Kagome scoffed. "I'm 17. I'm not settling with anything."

"Oh yea. That's easy to forget with a body and an attitude like yours." he teased. Scott and she were always making perverted jokes to one another, but they both knew that they were only jokes. If anything, he was like an older brother to her. Scott's wife also adored her and thought of her as her teenage daughter. Kagome was sure that she was just a test run for when they really did have a daughter.

The time to open the club had come and, just like she thought, things were filling up pretty fast. There were a bunch of guys at the bar, but Scott was used to handling like a million people at once, so this was like nothing for him. The groups at the tables were all mostly throwing back beers tonight so there wasn't much for Kagome to do, but keep up with refills.

For it to be so busy tonight, things were oddly boring. No one was trying to talk to her tonight or no new comers had come in. It felt more like a Monday night, just with more people.

"You look out of it." Scott commented when he saw Kagome leaning against the side of bar. "Need anymore beers?"

She nodded. "Nah. Everyone is fine for now."

She scanned the room one last time and noticed a man sitting in one of the corner booths. Her brows arched. She hadn't heard the ringing of the bell saying anyone else had come in. How long had he been there? And she could tell that he was new.

"Did you see when he came in?" she asked Scott, motioning the the corner booth.

He looked and thought for a second. He hadn't seen him before or heard the bell either. "Maybe he came in right behind someone else and we didn't notice. Anyway, go talk to him so he's not waiting much longer." he said and started cleaning some glasses.

Kagome agreed and made her way over to the last booth. She couldn't help but notice how odd this man looked. He was wearing a black suit and a long matching coat with a matching hat that was pulled down and hiding his face. He sat, leaned back and seemed to be completely at ease in the booth. In fact, his demeanor was more like he owned the place. Behind him was a ponytail of hair, the color of moonlight. No way that was natural.

"Good evening. Could I interest you in a drink?" she started.

The edges of is mouth quirked in a smile. "Good evening indeed. I'll have a bloody Mary. Extra bloody" was his reply.

Kagome swallowed and nodded. "Coming right up sir." She made her way back over to the bar and gave his drink order. Getting away from that man felt great. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but something just felt off and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Scott handed her the drink once he was done and she put some extra napkins on her tray also.

Taking the drink back over to the new man, she set it on the table in front of hm. "Here you go sir. Is there anything else you need?"

The man leaned forward and picked up his drink. That's when she noticed the color of his eyes. They were amber, but probably the most intense eyes she had ever seen.

He took a sip of his drink. "Not what I ordered, but this will do." he commented.

Kagome stared. "But sir, you wanted a nary; extra bloody."

He glanced at her. "And this is not extra bloody service girl...You're dismissed."

Instead of saying anything, Kagome just nodded and turned from the table. That drink couldn't have been no more bloody than if she had just put blood itself in the cup. What a weird guy. And how rude did he have to be? 'You're dismissed'! Who the fuck did he think he was?

The night dragged on and many tables had come and gone. Not much had changed. Kagome was still bored with how listless the crowd tonight seemed. Though, the weird guy in the corner was making his way into her mind often enough. He had just been sitting there all night, never taking his hat off, and he hadn't ordered any other drinks.

"What's his deal?" Scott asked, wiping off the bar some. It was almost closing time.

"You tell me."

"Let him know that it's almost time to go so I'm doing last call."

Kagome walked back over to the booth. "Excuse me sir...but we're doing last call...so..."

"I'll be leaving shortly. My guest is almost here."

"Oh were you waiting for someone?" That would explain why he was here all night. Though, he was one hell of a friend to wait this long. She would have left by now if someone she was waiting for was this late.

"Yes, and you should hurry and get home service girl...It's dangerous at night."

"I'm sure I can handle myself." she muttered and walked away form the table, heading back to the bar.

"So, what did he say?" Scott asked.

"Apparently he's meeting someone." she replied in a clipped tone. Who was this guy?

As closing time got closer, the last of the customers came in and hurried and ordered their drinks. They were less than two minutes away from closing when the bell rung as one final customer entered the bar. It was a female with dark hair and bangs that hung in her face, wearing a small black dress. She walked in and looked around, taking note of the emptiness.

Kagome watched her and then saw a smirk appear on the mans face in the corner. It was the only emotion he had shown all night. This must be who he was waiting for she thought and scoffed. Of course it would be a cheap hooker; at least that's what she looked like.

The woman made her way to the bar and took a seat directly in front of Scott. He got her drink order and got busy mixing all the ingredients together. "It's kind of late for you to be out don't you think?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

The woman smiled. "It's still quite early for me."

Kagome went ahead and continued to clean all of the tables and flip the chairs. She wiped off the tables for the booths, avoiding the one the man was sitting at. Was he ever going to pay and leave?

"Am I in your way?" came his slick voice as she passed him.

Kagome manged to smile and not say the 'duh' that she was thinking. "No Sir, but we are closing up soon and will have to ask you to pay and leave."

"Soon." was his reply.

Scott placed the drink in front of the woman and was about to walk away when she suddenly reached out and touched his arm. "What a lovely watch. May I take a closer look?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He was a little taken aback at first, but decided to let her see. She turned his arm over in her hand and smiled, licking her lips. "What a lovely..watch."

"Thanks...my wife got it for me." he replied, unsure.

Kagome watched the whole thing taking place and couldn't understand. The guy in the corner said he was waiting for someone and hadn't taken his attention off of the female since she entered the bar. Yet, the woman was blatantly flirting with Scott and he seemed fine with it. What time of shit was this? Were they swingers or something?

She went about her cleaning and took a tray of dirty cups to the back room for dishes. She dumped them in the sink of already soapy water and went about rinsing the ones that had already been washed. She dried the dishes and was about to put them away when she heard a crash and Scott's scream coming from the other room.

It had to be the guy and that girl, she just knew it. They were probably a team and had come to rob the place, Kagome thought as she took off heading to the main room. The only time she stopped along the way was to grab the gun that Mr. Smith kept in his office.

When she got back out to the main room, Scott was laying across the counter and the woman was leaning over him. She looked like she was sucking on his neck, only, there was blood. Was she biting him!? And the other man was just sitting in the corner. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Kagome yelled, aiming the gun at the woman. "Let him go or I'll blow your fucking head off!" she warned and aimed.

The woman looked over at her and smirked, taking her mouth off of the mans neck. Blood dripped down her jaw and spewed from the wound she had left. His body slipped from the counter and hit the floor with a thud, unmoving. Kagome's eyes checked his form for any signs of movement to show that he was breathing.

"Scott...Scott...S-Scott..." she started in a shaky voice. There was no response.

Finally, the man in the corner stood and started to chuckle, clapping his hands. He grinned and reached into his coat, removing a large, black pistol. "I must say, it's quite amateur; your behavior." he said, addressing the woman. "I told you to go home." he said again, this time looking to Kagome.

The woman smirked and turned to him. "You're just like me." she smiled. "So you should understand that sometimes you can't help being thirsty."

The man's smirk grew, showing his own fangs this time. "You should also understand how the law works."

Kagome stared at the two. What were they talking about? Thirsty? The law? She didn't know where this conversation was going, but that bitch had just, most likely, killed her co-worker, drank his blood, and the guy was talking like they were sharing coffee or something.

"And who are you to tell me about the laws?" the female questioned, arms folded.

"How rude of me." the guy said, removing his hat and smirking. His silver hair fell over a pair of red eyes. "I am the one who lives and rules dark." he stated.

"But, his eyes were amber before." Kagome thought.

The woman's eyes slit at him. "W-what do you mean?" she asked again, her voice a little shaky now.

"Why, Sesshomaru, my dear. The vampire king " he finished

The female looked at him and backed up a few steps, moving towards the side of the room Kagome was standing on, gun still aimed. She noticed and stepped back herself.

"Don't move any closer!" Kagome said and coked her gun, ready to pull the trigger. She had heard and seen more than enough. Obviously these two were fucking crazy and she was not about to stand around and let them eat her next.

The woman looked over at her and then back to the man in black. She smirked.

"I know the laws just as well as you do." she said and lunged for Kagome.

Her arms were reached out to grab her, but much to her amazement, the girl dodged and moved out of the way, reaiming her gun and taking a few shots, hitting her in the shoulder. The woman faltered and glared at the girl. "So the bitch can aim." she seethed and moved again.

It took Kagome more effort to avoid her this time. She was moving with speed that she had never seen before. She took a few more shots, this time hitting her in her legs. "Come near me again and next time I'll aim for something more vital." Kagome warned.

The female vampire growled. "I'll be damned if a human bitch bests me!"

She lunged one more time at the girl, only to be stopped, this time, by shots coming from her sides and two bullets lodging in her head. She dropped to the ground.

Kagome stared in utter shock at the female who she was sure was dead, lying on the ground, She turned to where the shots had come from and saw the man putting his gun away. He smirked over at her.

"Excellent job slowing her down Server Girl, but you were taking too long for the kill."

"I-I...how could you...she...w-what?" Kagome slid to her knees and looked at where the girl had once laid, only to see a pile of dust in it's place. Her eyes widened. She had never seen any shit like this in her whole life. What the fuck was going on?

"W-what are you?" she asked to the man. "Who are you?"

The man returned his hat to his head and smirked. "I answered who I was for the females who's ashes lay at your feet...as for what," his smirk grew, "I already answered that as well."

"A...vampire?"

The man turned towards the door and was about to leave. "Money's on the table." he said, placing his hand on the knob.

Kagome panicked and stood up. "WAIT! You can't just leave me here to explain all of this to the police." No sane person was going to believe what she had seen here tonight and they would lock her up for sure, thinking she had gone mad and killed her coworker.

"My job is done here. The creature is exterminated."

"Job?"

"Why yes Server Girl...I don't do this for fun."

"Leaving me here is just going to make things worse!" Kagome argued. "I'll take the blame for this." She aimed her gun at him. "Sorry, but I can't let you just walk away."

The man smirked. "You couldn't kill a low class beast like her and you dare turn your weapon on me?"

Before Kagome could even register what was going on, the door to the bar came bursting open and two more men rushed in. They stopped next to the one called Sesshomaru and surveyed the area. One of them, Kagome noted, was shorter and looked almost like him, only his hair was wilder and his eyes less intimidating. The other man, had shorter dark hair that was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. They both wore dark suits.

Are they Yakuza or something, Kagome wondered.

"Don't tell me we missed all of the fun."

Sesshomaru looked over at his half brother. "Perhaps you should have been on time."

The one with the dark hair chuckled. "Yeah well, we ran into some trouble of our own."

"Didn't look like you needed us here anyway."

Kagome watched the three of them talk between each other. From looks, she could guess that the first two were probably related in some way and the guy with dark hair was probably a friend. But, none of that told her who they were and it was like the first one, Sesshomaru, had even forgotten that she was in the room.

"So, are we all clear for the night?" Inuyahsa asked.

Sesshomaru almost scoffed at him. "Are you so ignorant, little brother, that you didn't even notice that we are not the only ones in this room right now?"

Miroku looked and spotted the girl in the corner. He also noticed the gun she was holding and the pile of ash not far from her. Had she been present for the entire battle?

Inuyasha finally noticed the girl and sighed. He hated dealing with humans. "Who's this wench?" he asked.

"I have a name asshole and it's Kagome." she glared back, reaming her gun at him. If they were going to kill her, which she was guessing they were, she wasn't going out alone and might as well take the most annoying one with her.

"Cease this nonsense." Sesshomaru ordered and turned to leave. "Let's take our leave...and bring the girl."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why do we have to take her? Just kill her and let's go."

"What makes you think that I would go anywhere with you freaks?" Kagome yelled. She wasn't about to just let them drag her off somewhere and do who knows what.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her, his amber eyes intense. "Were you not the one who didn't want to have to explain this to the authorities?"

Kagome thought for a second and weighed her options. Obviously, if she stayed here, there was no getting out of anything, but maybe if she went with them, then she could have someone explain to the cops her situation and involvement. Also, she wouldn't admit it, but she was curious. Whatever happened here, was not normal and was on a whole new level, one that the police probably didn't even touch.

This man had to be a part of a special forces through the government, or they really were the Yakuza. Maybe civilians weren't supposed to know about him and his line of work. He had to be an assassin or something. Going with him was probably going to be the only way she was going to get answers tonight.

"I-I'll go." she said.

"Good...Just remember that the choice was yours." was his final reply before turning and disappearing out of the door.

"Well, let's get going." Miroku said and approached the girl. "I take it the name's Kagome. I'm Miroku and that's Inuyahsa. You'll be safe with us."

His smiled widened and Kagome noticed the fangs he had at the edge of his mouth. He was just like the lady, who apparently was just like Sesshomaru. They were vampires, but there was no way this was happening. They shouldn't exist or be real.

"Come on. We ain't got all night." Inuyahsa said, growing impatient and turning to leave behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome swallowed and took Miroku's hand. He pulled her close and smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hold on tight," he said and took off out of the door, going at inhuman speed. As soon as he was on the outside, he leapt and landed on top of the nearby buildings and began leaping from roof to roof.

Kagome held tighter and closed her eyes. She could not believe that all of this was happening right now. How had her life taken this drastic turn from bearable to bat shit crazy in such a short time?

"I hope this isn't too much for you." Miroku called out over the sound of the wind whipping past them as he ran. He felt bad, considering this was him going 'slow'.

"Oh no. This is average for me." Kagome joked.

Miroku smiled. "So, how did you get caught up in all of this?"

"Well you know, it was either go to jail or escape with the vampires. Like I said, average day of work."

It was good that the girl could find some humor in the situation he figured. It would certainly help her keep her sanity depending on how deep she got into everything. Speaking of, he had to wonder what Sesshomaru intended to do with her. It was uncommon for him to bring anyone back or let anyone live who had gotten in his way.

Finally, a large mansion came into view and Miroku landed right in front of it. He opened his arms to let Kagome out and she noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing and waiting in front of the doors. The building was huge and had to cost millions of dollars. Looking around, she noticed all of the trees and open land and had to wonder just how far outside of the main city they had gone. They were only traveling for about 5 minutes.

"Bout time you two got here." Inuyahsa said.

"I tried to make the trip as comfortable as possible." Miroku said.

"So, exactly where are we?" Kagome asked.

"This is our home, my mansion, and possibly your new job." Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome stared. "Job?"

"Well you obviously can't work at your bar anymore now can you?" he said.

Kagome mentally sighed. Did he have to be so blunt about how fucked up her life was at the moment. "What if I don't want the job?" she glared.

He glanced at her, bored, and shrugged. "Then we kill you."

Inuyahsa laughed at the look on her face. "You didn't think we could let you live after everything you've seen did ya, eh stupid?"

Kagome growled. "It's not like you're anything amazing to see anyway, but fine, I'll hear you out on the whole 'job' thing."

Sesshomaru smirked. As annoying as most humans could be, this one was quite interesting. Her composure was holding well for just having learned of the existence of a mythological species and seeing her co-worker slaughtered by said species. She hadn't gone through her human mental breakdown like most would have. And she was strong, being able to hold her own against that draculina as long as she had.

Yes, having this human around was going to be amusing for him.

**Ok, that's it for the first chapter.. This is just a pilot chapter so your response to it will let me if I should continue or not so review and be honest.**

**Thanks and see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of my updates will probably not be this fast. I just had a random burst of inspiration and am running with it. So enjoy it while it lasts and let me know what you think, And if there is anything you're confused about, please go ahead and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Just me and my fics. Nothing more.**

Chapter 2: Newling

Kagome sat in the room and checked out her surroundings while she waited for Sesshomaru to return. From what she had been told, this was his 'office' and this mansion was not only their home but their main base. She wished that she had been the given the chance to explore it, but no sooner had she walked through the door when she was ordered to be taken here to wait.

The servants could have been a little gentler about how they got her here. Then again, she probably could have put up less of a fight also. Sesshomaru was just so infuriating though. She hadn't even known the guy for an few hours and he was already bossing her around like he ran things. Well, she was a Higurashi and that was not going to ride.

Standing from her chair, she walked over to the set of large windows behind his desk. Wasn't it impractical for there to windows on this building at all? Did they all just hide in the basement from the sunlight or something? Was it possible that they were day walkers also? Then again, what if everything she had ever learned about vampires was fake? Maybe sunlight, holly water and crosses did nothing to them?

"Lovely view isn't it?"

Kagome jumped and turned at the sound of the voice behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open and close. "You should announcing yourself next time," she muttered.

"I see no need to make others aware of when I enter a room in my own dwelling." was Sesshomaru's stoic reply. "I would however appreciate if you return to the seat you were asked to wait in."

Kagome scoffed and simply retook her seat in the chair, which was positioned directly in front of his desk. She really didn't have time to deal with his attitude right night; pompous bastard.

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and took his seat, folding his hands and staring at the girl in front of him over the tops of them. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."

Kagome crossed her legs and folded her arms. "I think that goes without saying."

Sesshomaru would have showed his amusement at her behavior if this wasn't such a serious case they were dealing with at the moment. Humans knowing their secrets weren't dealt with lightly. He couldn't exactly say why he hadn't just killed this girl like he had done the others; it was hard to keep their war in the shadows sometimes.

"First, I think we should speak on your job. Then if you accept, you will get the answers to your questions." he started.

"And what exactly is this 'job' you have for me."

"It's quite simple. In this moment you choose to live or die."

Kagome jumped up. "What's THAT supposed to mean! You have no rights to give me an ultimatum like that!"

Sesshomaru remained claim. "Actually girl, I do. You see, humans are not allowed to know about us. The penalty for one finding out, is death. If I had followed protocol, you would have been dealt with I n the bar like your friend and the draculina."

Her fist clenched. "T-then why let me live?" Why bring her here just to dangle the fact that they could still kill her in front of her?

"Simple...you are a virgin."

Kagome sputtered, her cheeks tinting red. "Wha...How...Why should that make a difference?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and regarded the girl, his mask never slipping. "Your situation is as such. You will become a member of my coven, working directly under me as a 'new blood' or...you die." He smirked at the last part.

If there was ever a moment where Kagome wanted to just scream and question what vendetta life had against her, it was now. Though, seeing as they probably wouldn't help her case, she would save the tantrum for later...If there was going to be a later.

"And what exactly is a 'new blood'?" she questioned.

"A newly turned vampire. Life I said, no humans are to know of us."

"If that's the case, then why not turn all of the humans?" Surely it would be easier for them to just convert everyone to their side than to try and hide in the dark.

"Only virgins can be turned." was his simple reply.

So that explained the earlier statement, She could guess that if she hadn't held on to her virginity for this long, then she would just be another body in an unsolved case. How ironic that people had mad fun of her for not finding a man and now it was the only reason that she was still alive. If Scott could see her now.

"And what exactly does working under you entail?" Not that she was agreeing to letting them turn her into a blood sucker or new blood or whatever. She just wanted all of the facts before she chose to live or die.

Sesshomaru wanted to groan. Humans always had so many questions. Was it not so simple to pick life over death? Was she considering dieing here tonight? "You will be my...secretary of sorts. See that all of my needs are met and all of my affairs are in order...Basically, you will do as I say."

With that last statement, death looked real comforting for a moment, With living as this dick's personally secretary for who knows how long being her only option, yea, death didn't seem so bad. Hell, she was sure it would be more peaceful and bearable than life was.

Though, and Kagome sighed, she already knew her answer. For her parent's, she would never give up so easily on life and just let it get away from her. They would want her to keep pushing forward and there was still so much work she had left to do. She wasn't ready to give up on life, not yet.

"Fine...I choose to live."

Sesshomaru smirked and his eyes glowed red, his fangs elongating. He stood from his desk and walked to the front of it. Kagome backed up until her she was against the wall, his eyes still on her and glowing. He was looking at her like a killer...no...a hunter.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Sesshomaru was now right in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of the wall, caging her in. "Sealing the deal." was his reply. He inhaled and along with the sweet smell of her virgin blood was the scent of a warm spring night. It was intoxicating. In this day and age, women were lest modest and virgin blood was a rarity if you weren't willing to feed from children, which he was not.

Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes. She had seen enough horror movies to guess what was about to happen, so there was no need to freak or anything. This was what she had just moments agreed to, right?

"Please don't let this hurt." she murmured.

Her breath hitched when his hand grabbed her chin and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to his hungry gaze. "Trust me, the pain will be nothing compared to the pleasure." he said and then licked the spot where her neck and shoulder connected.

The shiver that ran up her spine at the contact was completely foreign to her, but it felt good in a way. "No, you're not supposed to be enjoying this." she mentally berated herself. "Just get it over with." she said and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru chuckled and then wasted no time sinking his fangs into the side of her neck and beginning to suck immediately. Her blood was so good, like fine wine on his tongue. He was barely able to hold back the moan that was rumbling inside of him.

Kagome's hands came up to clench the sides of his suit jacket. The initial bite had been the most painful thing ever, but the pulling of her blood and the way his mouth moved against her skin each time he swallowed was...euphoric. She didn't know if there was something wrong with her or not, but there was a warm ball building in her belly from all of this and her vision was starting to blur.

It felt so good, so relaxing. It was like he was lulling her sleep, or it could have been the blood loss. Either way, the last thing she remembered before her world went black of the feel of his fangs leaving her flesh and a set of amber eyes staring intently into her own.

"So was there any point to what you just did or were you bored?" Inuyasha and glared at his older brother who was sitting at the head of the dining table. They were all talking while the servants moves about the room, setting food and plates for their first meal. He had been racking his brain all evening and could not figure out what Sesshomaru was planning. His brother was never one to do something simply on a 'whim'.

"I have to admit, I too am interested in the reasoning behind your actions." Miroku admitted, sitting on the other side of Sesshomaru.

There would have been more at the table, but the rest of the house was already out hunting and patrolling to make sure that there were no other rogue vampires out there that were risking revealing themselves by killing humans.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had already foreseen this. "I don't see why I have to answer for my actions to you or anyone."

Inuyasha's fist hit the table, startling some of the servants. "That's bullshit. You added a new member to this coven without consulting any of us. We have a right to know why."

Sesshomaru spared him a glance. "She was a virgin and she has potential. Our race is lacking in the female area, so why not."

It was true. There weren't that many female vampires around. The ones that were, were kept under lock and key in order to not risk their safety. And the ones who didn't belong to prestigious families that could afford to keep them safe, were allowed to roam, but monitored constantly. Then, for the ones committing crimes, like the draculina from tonight, there were breeding camps.

Vampires may have been able to turn humans, but they could not breed with them while they were human and with the lack of female vampires, the race was taking a big hit in population count each year.

"Are you saying you intend to breed her off, or keep her for yourself?" Miroku asked. He had to say, the girl was quite lovely and he would fully understand if his Lord intended to keep her for himself.

"For the moment she will stay under my care. Her fate has yet to be decided."

Sesshomaru had never planned on breeding this early. Off spring running around would just be bothersome to him and a female in his care would be unnecessary stress. Though, what were the odds of him coming across another virgin that fit the talents of the vixen he had now? She was strong, brave, and from the look in her eyes she had a purpose.

Why waste time on some vamp-bitch from a breeding camp or paying for one from a prestigious family when he had one ripe for the picking here? Yes, time would indeed tell her fate.

*****^-^*****

_'Why does it feel like I got ran over by a truck'_

Kagome groaned and brought a hand to her head as her eyes started to open. She stayed lying down, giving her vision a chance to clear. She had no idea where she was, but from the fell of it, she was probably lying a bed.

_'Not sure if that's good or bad right now' _

Her memories were slowly coming back to her; the attack at her job, the vampires, Sesshomaru biting her neck and sucking her blood, and her agreeing to be turned into a vampire. In fact, her hand came to rest on the spot where he had bitten her. Was she a vampire now? Letting her tongue run across top top row of teeth in her mouth, she didn't feel any fangs.

She also didn't feel super powerful or thirsty for blood or anything. If anything, she just felt exhausted and her entire body hurt. Maybe it didn't work. That was a bad thing right, cause if it didn't work then they would kill her.

Deciding to sit up, she took a look around the room she was in. It was dark, but she could almost as well as if the lights were on. The room was decorated in dark wood furniture with accents of dark reds placed everywhere. The bed she was on had to be a king size and the sheets were the nicest silk she had ever felt. The drapes were pulled across the what looked to be a door to a balcony and there were no other windows in the room, so she could only guess at what time it was.

"How long have I been missing?" she murmured to herself. Was there anyone looking for her? Did anyone even notice that she was missing yet? And what about Scott's wife; she must be so distraught right now.

"You're finally awake!"

Kagome jumped and looked to her side to see a bright pair of eyes staring back at her. It was a girl! She couldn't have been no more than thirteen. Where did she even come from and was she a vampire too?

"My name is Rin." the girl said as if reading her mind. "Sesshomaru-sama asked me wait with you until you woke up." she said excitedly.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. Do you know where he is?" Not that she wanted to see him right now. A familiar face would just be nice.

Rin put her finger to her chin in a thinking motion. "I think he and Inuyasha are in a meeting with the other Lords."

Other Lords? So there was more than one coven and more pompous vampire assholes like him? Great, just what she needed; more than one Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed. "So what am I supposed to do until his majesty decides to grace us with his presence?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Rin giggled. She hadn't seen too many other females come through the mansion and this one was funny. "You're supposed to bathe and change and then we can go and get some food. He'll be meeting us for last meal." she said.

She jumped off of the bed and sprinted to the other side of the room, stopping in front of a door. "There is a bathroom for you to use through here. I'll have your clothes ready once you're done."

Kagome stood up and walked over to the doors, opening them. Even the bathroom was beautiful and decorated in dark colors. What she instantly noticed, though, was the walk I shower with a seat and the large rounded shower head. How awesome that must feel. On the other side of the shower was a large tub with water jets. A girl could sit in here all day and just wash the day away.

"This is awesome! It's so-" She turned and saw that Rin was already gone. She didn't even hear her leave. Must be a vampire thing she thought and shrugged.

Entering the bathroom, Kagome closed the door behind her and turned on the spray, testing to make sure the water was warm enough. She undressed and stared at herself in the mirror, looking for any signs that she was different. Her eyes were still the same color. Sure, there was a set of bite marks on her neck now, but other than that, everything else looked to be in place.

She stared at her hands and frowned. No claws, no fangs, nothing. If she had changed, no wonder it was so easy for vampires to blend in. They were just like her..well...like what she used to be. Shaking her head, she moved and stepped into the water. She needed to stop thinking so much.

The warm water rushed over her body, relaxing her throbbing muscles and she sighed in contentment. Though, her mind just would not calm. There were so many questions. What would happen to her now? What about school and her old life and becoming a cop? How was she ever going to be able to follow in her fathers foot steps now? What would her parents think if they saw her now?

On the other side of the door, win was in the process of laying out the clothes that had been selected for her. I was a pair of black leggings and a long fitted red shirt with black boots. The shirt was off the shoulder and long sleeved. Her undergarments were black lace and to complete the ensemble, there was a small black collar with a silver moon hanging from it.

Rin laid everything out on the bed and smiled with a nod. This would look perfect on Kagome and she knew it.

"Where is the girl?"

Rin smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. He stopped to stare down at her and glanced with a nod to the clothes she had set up on the bed behind her, giving his approval of he outfit.

"Kagome's bathing like requested." the young girl said.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. He had only come because he sensed that his newling had woken up and wanted to check on her. "I shall meet you both for last meal then." he said before vanishing.

In the bathroom, Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped in one of the towels that was hanging close by. She proceeded into the room where she found Rin sitting on the bed. The girl turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and then noticed the clothing laid out for her.

"Well, this isn't as Gothic as I expected it to be." she joked.

"If you want something more traditional, I can do that also." Rin laughed.

"No, this is enough." She finished drying off and started to dress. She had to say, everything fit her perfectly. The leggings hugged her just right and the shirt was just tight enough to show off her curves, but not fitting that it was uncomfortable.

"What's this?" she asked, picking the...collar?

"It's to let everyone know that you are under the protection of Sesshomaru-sama so that no one else will try to attack or claim you." Rin explained and flashed her own, though hers was in the form of a necklace and not a collar.

Any other time, Kagome would have called bullshit. But if she said it would keep all the others from bothering her, then this was one of those moments where swallowing your pride was needed. _I'd rather look like a pet than be food for the clan._ She fated the small leather around her neck and sighed. Well, this wasn't embarrassing or degrading at all.

"It's time for dinner. Sesshomaru is waiting for us." Rin announced and grabbed Kagome's hands once she had her shoes on, leading her out of the door. "We're eating in the main dining hall tonight since the rest of the coven is finally back."

Kagome wanted to faint. Did she say 'rest of'? So there was more. If she were any other person, all of this would have sent them on one mega trip of denial, but not her. Curse her amazing coping ability and will to survive. Couldn't just be like every other persona and die could she? No, she had to live life and deal with it being all weird and shit.

Entering the main dining hall, she was at least thankful to see that only Sesshomaru and Inuyahsa had arrived so far. They were in the middle of a conversation, but stopped when they noticed Rin and she enter. Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyahsa scoffed.

"Well don't you look like a newling." Inuyasha remarked.

Kagome glared. She wasn't sure what that word meant, but coming from him, she could guess it was an insult. "Nice to see you again too." she muttered.

Rin led her to her sit, which was on the other side of Sesshomaru, across from Inuyasha, and moved to leave the room, waving goodbye. Kagome watched her go. "Isn't she going to eat with us?"

"Rin prefers to eat with her won family each morning." Sesshomaru answered. "She lives here as a servant, but is allowed to dine with her siblings."

'Oh." Kagome looked at her hands in her lap. Well, there goes the only person at this table she might be able to hold a descent conversation with. Perhaps she should join Rin and eat with her and her family from time to time.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, eying the girl.

Kagome figured that any thing she wanted to know, might as well get it done before everyone else popped in. "So, what happened?...Am I..different?" she asked.

"If you're asking if you're a vampire, then hell no." Inuyasha answered.

"But, I thought-"

"You're a newling." Sesshomaru cleared up. He went on to explain that basically, she was the equivalent of a vampire baby. She now had the blood of a vampire, but none of the skills. It would come in due time and with training.

Kagome nodded her understanding. "So, what are my limits?"

"Sun light is bearable to you, though you will not be going out in it for some time. Holy water is, uncomfortable and crosses do nothing...I assume those are what you was worried about."

Ok, so vampires could go out in the sun. Holy water was a myth, kinda. And crosses were off the shelf. If all of that was the case, "How can be destroyed?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Kind of odd for a newling to be asking how to die isn't it."

"It was just a question." Kagome defended. She wasn't suicidal or anything.

Sesshomaru answered. "You are immortal. You can not die until I decide for you to."

That didn't make sense. "But, the vampire at the bar-"

"She ain't strong like you." Inuyahsa said. "Her blood was diluted cause she was once human. Your blood may be the same, but it was a pure blood who sired you, so you take on his abilities."

So, it was like vampire royalty and she lucked out and hit the jackpot basically. Kagome groaned. Now she had to deal with them until THEY felt she deserved to die. This was going to be a long, long life.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha eventually lapsed back into their conversation that Kagome was in no way interested in. She sighed and just watched as all of the servants began entering the room and placing covered dishes of food on the table. One of them sat a glass of red wine in front of her and she muttered a 'thank you' before taking a sip.

Almost instantly the coppery taste made her want to gag. She barely managed to swallow and shoved the glass away from herself. "What was that? It was disgusting."

Sesshomaru arched a brow and Inuyahsa just stared. "It was blood, duh." the younger brother said. "What did you expect? Grape juice!"

Kagome glared. "I figured that much...I just...wasn't prepared for it." she lied. This was so gross. There was no way she could drink blood so casually. Where did they get it from anyway? Oh kami, she was going to be sick.

"You will not get stronger if you do not drink." came Sesshomaru's voice.

"I'm ok with that." Kagome replied. One step at a time right, and she wasn't quite ready to take this step.

Sesshomaru frowned. "It wasn't a suggestion." He knew that the girl would be defiant at first. He maintained his composure and didn't smirk like he wanted to. No time like the the present to teach his new pet some tricks,

Kagome pushed the glass farther away. "I'm not thirsty." she said and frowned back. She wasn't about to let him boss her around.

Inuyasha sighed. "Just drink the damn glass and save us all the trouble." he already knew where his brother was going with this. Sesshomaru liked to be in control and he was just laying out the bait for the girl to take.

"I'm not drinking it if I don't want to." Kagome stated and crossed her arms. She could guess how childish she looked right now, but did not care.

"For the love of god, just drink the fucki-"

"No, she has chosen not to drink it and so she shall not." Sesshomaru said, cutting his brother off, his stare never leaving her eyes.

Kagome didn't know why, but that glass of blood was looking suddenly more appetizing. Her heart was beating fast and in the back of her mind, she could have sworn she heard a voice telling her how stupid she was. Why did it matter so much to them if she drank this glass or not? There would be others.

Inuyasha groaned. "Look, she's new at this and doesn't know what she's do-"

"Then, she will learn."

After that, the conversation was dropped and Inuyahsa just shook his head as his brother proceeded to drink his own glass. He stared at the girl across from him and sighed. Kagome looked back at him and could have sworn he had mouthed the words 'dumb bitch' in her direction.

**I have to get to work so I'm cutting this short for now. Hope you guys like it and I'll get started on the next chapter asap. But I really wanted to get this one done and posted today, so I'll see you all later and update soon. Remember to R&R **

**CYA **


End file.
